


Vivir Mi Vida

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Sage (Universe includes Starr Manning) [10]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Mother's Day is to be...respected.





	Vivir Mi Vida

**Vivir Mi Vida**  
  
“She does know that catering’s less of a hassle, doesn’t she?”  
  
Michael let out a heavy sigh, handing Louie to his mother and watched her eyes light up, “Mom, some women enjoy cooking. She’s had some chef teaching her stuff at home, and it’s actually really good. So could you lose the sarcasm and enjoy the Mother’s Day party she’s hosting?”  
  
Carly’s defenses came down with her son’s warning glance and forced smile, “Heard loud and clear, baby.” She gave a quick kiss to his cheek, turning her attention to her grandson, “Besides who could get mad with this little chunk-a-monk in their arms?”   
  
“Na na.” Louie smiled at his grandmother, gurgling slightly and throwing himself against her.  
  
“Besides, you think I’m happy to be the Alcazar asylum today?”  
  
“Well, you are handling it better than I thought you would be.” Carly glanced around grounds, shivering slightly, “Yikes, Diego’s home reminds me of the Quartermaines.”  
  
“Careful, I think Monica’s coming today too.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Mom, Sage wanted to celebrate all moms on…either side of the family.” Michael shared a glance with her, both clear that meant his side of the family, “Could you just—thank her? She has really gone over the top to make sure this day is perfect.”  
  
“As you wish.” Carly growled, kissing his cheek once more and beginning to play with toddler on her hip, “Let’s go see mommy, Louie.”  
  
There were no words to describe how full his heart felt as he saw Sage turn to hug and greet his mother, no matter how awkward it was – the two were trying. As they continued to make small talk, Sage gesturing to the buffet she was fussing over, he heard a trademark throat clearing; one which made his joyous mood comedown a few notches.  
  
“You ever wonder how far your mother would have made it had she not been so fine?”  
  
“You wanna stop checking out my mother, Diego.” Michael turned to face his smug soon-to-be-cousin-in-law.  
  
“I don’t know, man. She’s got a thing for Latin men.” Diego began to dance playfully with the salsa music sprinkled in the air, giving him a playful punch in the shoulder, “Relax, you’ll be fine as long as she’s not into the cougar thing.”  
  
“Hmm.” Michael sighed into himself, returning Diego’s hit with slightly more force, “I wouldn’t try to get past my Uncle Jason if I were you.”  
  
“Please, that white boy ain’t got nothing on me.” Giving him a wink, Diego made his way towards the ladies in spite of (or perhaps encouraged by) Michael’s protective stance.  
  
_He’s family. No choice, he’s your family._  
  
“Michael?” Her soft touch brought him out of his thoughts, his nerves settled as she hugged his waist and stared up at him, “Did you want me to fix you a plate?”  
  
“Have you taken five minutes to yourself yet?” Michael’s dismissive glare caused her to roll her eyes in response, “Sage, we talked about this. The doctor said if we’re going to try this again—”  
  
“I know. I know. No stress.” Sage tried to hide her excitement at his acknowledgement, but it was evident as the smile on her face perked her cheek against him, “But it’s going perfect today. Your mom even thanked me just now.”  
  
“Still, you should sit and relax for a bit.”  
  
She leaned back, holding onto him a little tighter, “You know this is like a test run, right? If we can make it through today without shootings or shouting matches, we might be ready to marry.”  
  
Michael played with her long jet mane spilling down her back, “I still think it should just be me, you, and Louie.”  
  
Sage leaned her face towards his, her lips brushing against his, “Not a chance, Corinthos. I want the entire world to know that I am claiming you so they better back off or feel my wrath.”  
  
“Is it wrong that you just kinda turned me on?” Michael could’ve lived off the laugh she released against his lips, the two of them joining in a tight embraced and a restrained yet passionate kiss.  
  
“Ego! Ego!” Their son’s repetition, followed by a belly chuckle, broke them up – slowly but surely.  
  
“Will you two stop traumatizing the child?” Diego gestured for Sage to take her son, clearly determined to crack their embrace, and shoved his hands into his pockets, “So…what are you thinking, muñeca?”  
  
Michael’s eyes drifted towards her, confused by her hesitant gaze and the awkward sound which escaped her slightly ajar mouth, “Think about what?”  
  
“I haven’t thought anything yet because I haven’t talked to Michael.” Sage settled Louie on her hip, pushing out a heavy sigh, “Diego has kindly offered…”  
  
Diego picked up her sentence, “It was more of a request really.”  
  
“To give us full access to the property here,” Sage tilted her head towards Michael, “for the wedding.”  
  
Michael bit the tip of his tongue, determined not to ruin Sage’s event; yet, in his mind, he was choking Diego right in front of her with no remorse, cussing him out with the Spanish he had picked up.  
  
“Consider it a…fatherly gesture for my uncle.” Diego held his hand to his chest, feigning some sort of humble nature, “I want to make sure Sage has the wedding of her dreams, no limitations. Not a dime for you two to worry about or anything else for that matter.”  
  
Sage glared at her cousin, adding, “I thanked him for the gesture and said we would consider it; but who’s to say we won’t marry in a small ceremony with only our son present.”  
  
Michael hated the way Diego knew Sage. The fact they both understood her so well made it impossible to deny her in an attempt to one-up each other. Michael’s fantasies had now drifted to locations where he would hide Diego's body if given the chance to take him out.  
  
“We won’t need to consider it.” Michael extended his open hand, ignoring Sage’s confused frown, “Thank you for doing this for us. Sage deserves it.”


End file.
